Bienvenue dans la tribu des Pezberry
by Enimsay1998
Summary: Pas facile la vie à deux...ou plus surtout quand on s'appelle Rachel Berry et Santana Lopez
1. Chapter 2

**_Bienvenue dans notre tribu..._**

_Assises devant son ordinateur portable, Rachel Berry fondit en larmes. Son colocataire et communément meilleur ami depuis deux ans, alerté par les sanglots, arriva à son secours. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et la berça. La petite diva s'accrocha à lui comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Et Kurt Hummel à cet instant maudit la personne qui avait fait pleurer Rachel parce qu'à cause de celle-ci sa superbe chemise était trempée. _

_"Rachel: On s'est engueulées..._

_Kurt: Encore, mais vous n'êtes pas possible. Cela fait, au moins, la trentième fois ce mois-ci._

_Rachel: Elle ne m'aime plussssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss._

_Kurt: Santana ne plus t'aimer, tu te fout de moi. Elle t'aime plus que tout, elle te le répète tout le temps. Si elle s'énerve facilement, c'est à cause de la distance, et tu le sait. En plus tu connait comment sont sa grand-mère et sa mère. Elle lui mette une pression de fou."_

_A ces mots Rachel releva la tête et planta ses yeux chocolats dans ceux azurs de son colocataire._

_"Rachel: Tu crois ? _

_Kurt: Bien sûr ne sois pas bête._

_Rachel: Tu dois avoir raison, laisse tomber, allons en cours."_

_Le reste de la journée assez bien pour Rachel Berry, elle était à sa cinquième et dernière année à la Nyada. Elle avait vingt-cinq ans, et un bel avenir devant elle. Elle était une jeune femme épanouie. Elle rentra tard le soir, quand elle entra dans l'appartement Kurt dormait déjà. Elle courut silencieusement dans sa chambre et alluma son ordinateur portable. Santana était encore connectée. Elle lui envoya donc un message.  
_

**_R: Bonsoir mon coeur, attends-moi quelques minutes je vais me mettre en pyjama. _**

_N'attendant pas la réponse de sa petite-amie, la petite juive alla se changer. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un shorty noir et d'un tee-shirt Homer Simpson. _

**_R: Je suis là mon ange, comment s'est passée ta journée ?_**

**_S: Arrête Rachel..._**

**_R: Arrêter quoi ?_**

**_S: Ce que tu est entrain de faire, tu change de sujet pour qu'on ne reparle pas de notre dispute de ce matin. Mais moi je veux en parler... Je suis tellement désolée, je ne supporte pas d'être loin de toi, et de te savoir seule à New-York me rends malade. J'ai peur que tu rencontres quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de meilleur que moi. Je ne te mérite pas. Je suis désolée Rach'._**

**_R: Moi aussi je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû te crier dessus. Tu me manques._**

**_S: Tu me manque aussi. Je t'aime_**

**_R: Je t'aime aussi, arrête d'en douter._**

**_S: Promis, aller on arrête de parler de ça._**

**_R: Okay, comment s'est passée ta journée ?_**

**_S: Je suis allée à McKinley voir William et Sue._**

**_R: William et Sue ? Depuis quand les appelles-tu par leurs prénoms ?_**

**_S: Ils m'en ont donner l'autorisation. Et devine qui j'ai rencontrée à Lima.  
_**

**_R: Qui ?_**

**_S: Sebastian Smythe. Nous avons pris un café, mine de rien il est plutôt sympa. Actuellement il est casé avec David Karofsky._**

**_R: David ?_**

**_S: Ouais, ils sont tombés fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. Dis est-ce-que ça te dirait de venir à Lima, ma famille voudrait te rencontrer. Et moi je voudrais te voir.  
_**

**_R: Oui. Oui. Oui. Oui. Quand ?_**

**_S: Doucement ne m'agresses pas. C'est quand tu veux.  
_**

**_R: Ce week-end _**

**_S: D'accord. Tu m'envoies une photo de toi avant de dormir.  
_**

**_R: D'accord et toi aussi._**

**_S: Okay. Je t'aime._**

**_R: Moi aussi. Bonne nuit._**

**_S: Bonne nuit. _**

_Rachel éteignit son ordinateur portable et sauta sur son lit. Elle attrapa son téléphone et pris une photo d'elle. Elle s'empressa de l'envoyer à l'élue de son coeur sans même la vérifier. Elle ne tarda pas à recevoir celle de Santana. Sa petite copine ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit affreusement courte. Elle reçue un message de la latine.  
_

**_On me vole mes tee-shirts maintenant. IL te va très bien, tu es magnifique. Je t'aime. Bonne nuit._**

_Rachel sourit devant son écran, Santana lui manquait tellement. Deux mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu. Elle tapa une réponse à celle qu'elle aimait et alla se coucher. Une seule phrase accompagnée du visage de sa bien-aimée revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête. _

_**Plus que quatre jours à attendre. Plus que quatre jours à tenir.**_

_**COURAGE Rachel Berry.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Salut mes amis. Merci énormément pour vos reviews. J'ai remplacée l'ancien chapitre par un autre parce qu'il me plaisait pas. Là j'ai toute l'histoire en tête me restes plus qu'à l'écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaire quand même. _**

**_Et pour ceux qui serait intéressés voici mon Facebook: Yasmine Badra ma photo c'est Cory  
_**

**_Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis Gleek, j'en ai deux ou trois pas plus._**

**_Si vous me demander en amis prévenez moi en MP svp_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Le week-end tant attendu des deux côtés arriva très rapidement. Et Rachel se trouvait en ce moment-même entrain de faire sa valise, ou plutôt ses valises.  
_

_Kurt l'aidait tout en soupirant._

_"Kurt: Pourquoi t'emmène tout ça juste pour un week-end ? _

_Rachel: On en sait jamais ce qui peut arriver._

_Kurt: Franchement qu'est-ce-que tu veux qu'il t'arrive ?_

_Rachel Tait-toi un peu Kurt."_

_Ledit Kurt écarquilla les yeux._

_Jamais au grand jamais, Rachel lui avait criée dessus._

_Puis tout se mit en place dans sa tête._

_Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rachel._

_"Kurt: Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, si Santana t'aime alors sa famille t'aimera également._

_Rachel: Et si...si ils préfèrent Brittany ? Et qu'ils arrivent à convaincre Santana de rompre avec moi ? Et si...  
_

_Kurt (la coupe): Tait-toi Rachel. Santana ne va pas rompre avec toi. Elle t'aime plus que tout. Je crois que tu as oubliée combien vous avez souffert pour être ensemble. Il a fallu que Noah intervienne. Alors oui Santana t'aime, et oui sa famille t'aimera aussi. Maintenant finis cette putain de valise, ton train va pas tarder à partir."_

_Rachel écarquilla les yeux._

_Jamais au grand jamais, Kurt n'avait dit un gros mot. En faite, seule Santana en disait._

_Elle ferma sa dernière valise. _

_"Rachel: Kurt ? Est-ce-que tu pourrais m'aider avec les valises, s'il-te-plaît ?_

_Kurt: Oui."_

_Kurt s'approcha des valises et en prit trois, n'en laissant qu'une à la petite juive._

_"Rachel: Je peux en prendre une de plus tu sais._

_Kurt: Comme ça je me fais tuer par Santana parce que je t'ai laissé porter les valises. Non merci."_

_Ils sortirent de l'appartement, et entrèrent dans la voiture de Kurt._

_Ce dernier, une fois tout en place, démarra._

_Ils arrivèrent à la gare rapidement._

_Ils descendirent._

_Kurt aida Rachel à porter les valises._

_Le jeune homosexuel entra dans le train avec les valises, les déposa puis ressortit du train._

_Il se plaça face à Rachel._

_Ils s'étreignirent...longuement.  
_

_"Kurt: L'appartement va faire vide sans toi. Déjà que sans Santana sa faisait bizarre._

_Rachel: Tu ne veux pas venir. Tu es sûre?_

_Kurt: Je vous laisse toutes les deux._

_Rachel: Profite-en pour inviter Blaine à l'appart._

_Kurt: Ouais, tu va me manquer._

_Rachel: Toi aussi."_

_Ils se lâchèrent._

_Rachel monta dans le train._

_Kurt resta sur le quai jusqu'à que le train disparaisse._

_Puis il souffla de soulagement et sortit son téléphone._

_Il composa un numéro et colla le portable à son oreille, tout en marchant vers sa voiture._

_"Kurt (au téléphone): Allô ?! C'est moi... Ouais elle est enfin partit... Pendant un instant j'ai crû qu'elle allait rester... Passe à la maison, y'aura personne. Que moi et toi... Oui, et à nous deux on peut en faire des choses... Je t'attends mon choux...Bye."_

_Kurt raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche._

_Il rentra dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe._

_De son côté Rachel regardait le paysage défilé sous ses yeux._

_Ses doutes et ses peurs étaient toujours présentes malgré tout ce que lui avait dit Kurt._

_Elle soupira fortement._

_Cela faisait six ans que Santana et elle étaient ensemble. La latina avait très bien pût se lasser à force._

_Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux._

_Elle les effaça d'un revers de manche._

_Elle souffla un bon coup._

_Santana l'aime et l'aimerait pour toujours._

_Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur._

_Son téléphone vibra, elle le sortit et ouvrit le message qu'elle venait de recevoir._

**_" Je suis à la gare. Je t'attends. Je t'aime. -San" _**

_Rachel se mit à sourire._

_Santana l'aimait toujours._

_Une heure plus tard, son train arriva enfin à la gare de Lima._

_Pressée de voir sa bien-aimée, elle sortit en courant du train dès que celui s'immobilisa._

_Elle chercha du regard sa petite-amie dans la foule._

_Elle la trouva un peu plus loin d'elle, elle était accompagnée de sa famille, de Will, d'Emma et de Sue._

_Dès qu'elle croisa le regard de la latina, le monde n'exista plus autour d'elle._

_Rachel se mit à courir, comme-ci sa vie en dépendait._

_Elle se jeta dans les bras de l'hispanique qui la fit tournoyer dans les airs._

_Puis elles se jetèrent chacune sur les lèvres de l'autre._

_Ellles échangèrent un baiser passionné._

_Elles se séparèrent que lorsque le train sonna son départ._

_"Rachel: Merde mes valises."_

_Elle entendit des rires derrière elle._

_Elle avait honte._

_Elle voulut se mettre à courir derrière le train mais une main sur son poignet l'en empêcha._

_Elle se retourna et rencontra le regard d'une Santana rempli de tendresse et d'amour._

_"Santana: Laisse. Alberto s"en chargera._

_Rachel: Je ne veux pas déran..._

_Alberto: Tu ne me dérange pas. J'ai beau être son oncle, Satan me tuera si je n'y vais pas."_

_Alberto donna une tape dans le dos de Rachel qui manqua de recracher ses poumons._

_Santana l'attrapa par les épaules et commença à crier sur son oncle._

_"Santana: Fais attention imbécile. Tu veux la tuer ou quoi ?!_

_Alberto: Tu fait un peu de chichi là._

_Santana: Non, je..."_

_Elle fût couper par les lèvres de Rachel sur les siennes._

_Elle répondit au baiser puis se retira doucement._

_"Rachel: Je t'aime_

_Santana: Je t'aime aussi mon petit nain._

_Alberto: SOUMISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."_

_Santana se retourna prête à le tuer,mais ce dernier était partit en courant._

_Elle voulut lui courir après mais Rachel l'en empêcha._

_Ses parents rigolaient de bon coeur._

_Finalement ils rentrèrent à la maison, préférant commencer les présentations chez eux que dehors._


End file.
